johnbellairsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twelfth Night
"Twelfth Night" is a comedy by William Shakespeare, believed to have been written around 1601–02 as a Twelfth Night's entertainment for the close of the Christmas season Wikipedia: Twelfth Night. Members of the College of Saint Teresa Speech and Drama Department performed the play in May of 1964. The production commemorated the 400th anniversary of Shakespeare's birth"St. Teresa's To Present Twelfth Night". Winona Daily News, Apr. 27, 1964.. Performances The play was performed on six subsequent nights, starting at 8 p.m.'Twelfth Night' To Be Played At St. Teresa's'. Winona Daily News, Apr. 13, 1964. * Monday, May 4 * Tuesday, May 5 * Wednesday, May 6 * Thursday, May 7 * Friday, May 8 * Saturday, May 9 The production was staged in-the-round in the Bonaventure Reading Room in Saint Teresa Hall. Cast Players in the production were from Saint Mary's College (SMC), Winona State College (WSC), and Cotter High School (CHS), in addition to the College of Saint Teresa (CST). Students * Michael Biesanz (CHS) - Sir Andrew Aguecheek * Nichilas De Martino (WSC) - Antonio * Michaela Game - Lady-in-waiting * Joann Geberbauer (CST) - Duke's page * Michele Gentry (CST) - Duke's page * JoAnn Howlett - Lady-in-waiting * Jane Irvine - Lady-in-waiting * Patricia Luger (CST) - Valentine * Barbara Martin - Lady-in-waiting * Barbara O'Brien (CST) - Feste * William Paltzman (SMC) - Sebastian * Daniel Papenfuss (SMC) - Fabian * Ted Roberton (WSC) - Duke Orsino * Marvin Rouse (WSC) - officer / sailor * Carol Stalzer (CST) - Olivia * L. William Tiegs (WSC) - officer / sailor * Jerome Wadian (SMC) - Curio / officer * Susan Wedl (CST) - Maria * Kathleen Wilmer - Viola Faculty * John Bellairs - Sir Toby Belch * Robert Oram - Malvolio * Richard J. Weiland - Sea captain Crew * Robert Oram - Director * Paul R. Parthun - music director * Richard J. Weiland - technical director Reviews * "...a spirited romp that has its ups and downs, but always manages to be at least entertaining.""'Twelfth Night' Presented at Saint Teresa's in the Round". Winona Daily News, May 8, 1964. * "Other favorites are John Bellairs' Sir Toby Belch and Michael Biesanz's Sir Andrew Aguecheek. The two roister convincingly, but sometimes so loudly one has difficulty in determining what it's all about. Their best scene is a relatively quiet one during which they simply sit and do a perfect portrayal of two drunks in one of the latter stages of alcoholic profundity." Gallery Twelfth Night 01 (1964).png|Mr. Robert Oram, (left) as Malvolio, is seen here asking Sir Toby Belch played by Mr. John Bellairs to leave Olivia's house as Maria played by Ms. Susan Wedl, and Sea Captain, Mr. Richard Weiland, look on (p. 2, College of Saint Teresa Aldine, 1965). The photo is reproduced in the Winona Daily News (May 3, 1964) where it is said this "hilarious moment...is enacted in rehearsal." Twelfth Night 02 (1964).png|''Sir Toby Belch'' and Sir Andrew Aguecheek listen as Festee played by Barbara O'Brien serenades. Twelfth Night, given in the spring of 1964, was directed by Robert Oram, Drama Department, now on sabbatical leave (College of Saint Teresa Aldine, 1965)]. Twelfth Night 03 (1964).png|"Most wonderful!" exclaims Olivia, played by Carol Stalzer as she discovers the true identity of Viola played Kathleen Wimer (College of Saint Teresa Aldine, 1965). References Category:College of Saint Teresa Category:College of Saint Teresa Drama Performances